Blue Butterfly
by Ilaise
Summary: Eine kleine Story über Severus und Harry nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts. Warnung: Slash, Lemon, OoC. Pairing: Harry x Severus.


Es ist falsch, stelle ich nun zum hundertsten Male fest und beobachte, wie du die Tür schließt und auf mich zukommst. Du siehst meine Zweifel... die Schuld in meinen Augen und lächelst mich sanft an, so wie du es immer tust, wenn mir Zweifel kommen. Und wie immer, wenn ich dein Lächeln sehe, verstreuen sich alle Zweifel und alle negativen Gefühle in mir.  
Es kann nicht falsch sein! Nicht, wenn es sich so gut anfühlt. Nicht, wenn du so lächelst.  
Du kommst zielstrebig näher. Du weißt was du willst, wie du es immer gewusst hast.  
Mein Wohnzimmer wird nur von der Kerze, die auf dem kleinen Couchtischen neben einer teuren Flasche Rotwein steht und dem schwach brennenden Kamin erhellt, doch es recht um das verspielte Glitzern in deinen Augen wahrzunehmen.  
Ich stelle mein Weinglas auf das Tischchen und lasse meine magische Rüstung fallen, während du dich einfach auf meinen Schoss setzt und deine Lippen auf die meinen legst. Vor dir brauche ich mich nicht zu verstecken, denn du weißt, dass ich ein Vampir bin. Du hast es gesehen und wortlos akzeptiert, in der Nacht, in der alles endete und etwas Neues begann. In der Nacht, in der wir uns das erste Mal Trost und vielleicht auch Geborgenheit und Verständnis suchend einander hingaben.  
Es war die Nacht nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts.  
Die ganze Welt feierte deinen Sieg, gefangen im Taumel des Glücks, doch du, der Held, hattest geweint. Niemand außer mir hatte deine Tränen gesehen, nicht, weil du sie versteckt hattest, sondern weil sie niemand hatte sehen wollen und ich werde wohl nie vergessen können, was du an diesem einen Abend zu mir sagtest. Du hattest in Worte gefasst, was wir alle wussten und doch nicht auszusprechen wagten.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

Müde ging ich die Gänge des alten Schlosses entlang. Die Schlacht hatte sowohl auf dem Schulgelände, als auch innerhalb des Schlosses getobt, doch der nördliche Teil war größtenteils verschont geblieben.  
Seit der Schlacht waren erst wenige Stunden vergangen. Freiwillige Helfer kamen vor ein paar Stunden an, und lösten die Kämpfer, die überlebt hatten und nun die Leichen ihrer gefallenen Kameraden bargen ab.  
Die Verletzten lagen im Krankenflügel oder wurde ins St. Mungos gebracht, die Kämpfer fielen entweder zu Hause oder hier in Hogwarts in ihre Betten und der Rest der Welt feierte nun vermutlich. Sie waren nicht hier gewesen, hatten den Schrecken dieses letzten Kampfes nicht erleben müssen und waren nun froh, dass der Krieg vorüber war.

Erschöpft stolperte ich weiter Richtung Nordturm. Ich war vollkommen ausgelaugt, sowohl magisch als auch körperlich und geistig, doch noch war an Schlaf nicht zu denken.  
Ich wollte nach dir sehen. Du hattest so verloren, so verzweifelt ausgesehen, als du vom Schlachtfeld gehumpelt kamst. Kein Wunder, hattest du doch deine beiden besten Freunde und viele mehr in den letzten paar Stunden verloren. Ich wollte sichergehen, dass du dir jetzt, wo der Krieg vorüber und dein Leben endlich nicht mehr ständig in Gefahr war, nichts antatest. Im Gryffindorturm warst du nicht, also machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Nordturm. Schließlich warst du früher immer auf einem der Türme anzutreffen,wenn du allein sein wolltest und auch diesmal wurde ich nicht enttäuscht.  
Es hatte leicht zu regnen begonnen und du saßt einfach mitten auf dem Boden, deine angewinkelten Beine umarmend und dein Kinn auf deinen Knien gestützt.  
Während ich näher kam und mich schließlich neben dir niederließ, hattest du dich kein Stück bewegt. Ich wusste nicht, ob du mich überhaupt wahrgenommen hast, doch ich wollte, dass jemand da war, wenn du aufsehen würdest. So saßen wir viele Minuten einfach schweigend nebeneinander im Regen. Wir waren beide vollkommen erschöpft, in zerrissener Kleidung und mit Blut und Schlamm beschmiert, doch keiner von uns störte sich daran.  
Unsere Beziehung mochte bis jetzt alles andere als freundschaftlicher Natur gewesen sein, doch das war notwendig, um deine und meine Sicherheit vor Voldemort zu garantieren und du wusstest das.  
Im Nachhinein vermochte ich nicht zu sagen, wie lange wir so im Regen nebeneinander saßen, doch das war auch nicht wichtig. Was zählte, war einzig, dass wir nicht alleine waren. Dass wir uns gegenseitig etwas Trost und Verständnis gaben.  
Lange Zeit war kein Wort gefallen. Es gab nichts zu sagen. Kein Wort, dass den Schmerz erträglicher gemacht hätte oder den Gefühlen, die in unserem Inneren tobten hätte Ausdruck verleihen können.  
Auch Tränen waren nicht geflossen. Das Erlebte war einfach noch zu frisch. Wir wussten beide, dass der Krieg nun vorbei war. Wir wussten beide, wie viele Menschenleben der Krieg und insbesondere die finale Schlacht gefordert hatten. Wir wussten es, doch wir hatten es noch nicht verstanden.  
Wie denn auch? Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatten wir mit Menschen gesprochen, die nun nicht mehr da waren. Wie sollte man in so kurzer Zeit verstehen, dass eben diese Menschen nun tot waren. Das sie nie wiederkehren würden.

Auf einmal bewegtest du dich und holtest mich somit aus meinen eigenen, düsteren Gedanken. Du hast mich stumm angesehen und ebenso stumm erwiderte ich deinen Blick, sah in deine wunderschönen Augen, die so viele verschiedene Gefühle widerzuspiegeln schienen.  
Da war Leid, Trauer, Horror, Angst, Unverständnis, aber auch Erleichterung. Warst du erleichtert mich zu sehen? Warst du erleichtert, dass nun alles vorbei war? Bestimmt, auch wenn der Preis zu hoch gewesen schien!  
Auf einmal wollte ich etwas sagen.  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich sagen sollte... Was deine Trauer erleichtern könnte, doch ich wollte, dass du meine Stimme hörst.  
„Es ist vorbei!" meinte ich schließlich und zum ersten mal konnte ich eine Regung in deinem Gesicht ausmachen.  
„Ja" stimmtest du mir lächelnd zu, auch wenn es deine Augen nicht erreichte.

Wieder schwiegen wir uns an, nicht wissend, was wir weiter sagen sollten. Es schien alles so nebensächlich. So nichtssagend. So unwichtig.  
Aber wir beide lebten und das war nicht unwichtig.

„Sie feiern." meintest du nach einer Weile und ich wusste nichts dazu zu sagen. Es war eine Feststellung und so nickte ich schlicht.  
„Sie haben es nicht verstanden." sprachst du nach einer kurzen Pause weiter und deine Stimme bebte.  
Du würdest gleich endlich weinen und dann hoffentlich in einen erschöpften Schlaf fallen. Ich würde es dir wünschen. Tränen würde es dir irgendwann leichter machen das Geschehene zu verarbeiten, doch es würde noch dauern, bis die erste Erleichterung sich einstellen würde.  
Müde nickte ich wieder.  
„Nein, das haben sie nicht. Sie waren nicht dabei." erwiderte ich genauso neutral, wie du zuvor.  
„Sie feiern den Sieg über Lord Voldemort. Über die dunkle Seite. Sie haben es wahrlich nicht verstanden. Wir haben nicht gewonnen. Gar nichts haben wir in diesem verdammten Krieg gewonnen." sprachst du und lachtest bitter auf, während die ersten Tränen zu fließen begannen.  
„Wir haben lediglich ein kleines bisschen weniger verloren als die andere Seite!"  
Es war hart, aber es war die Realität und das wussten wir beide. In einem Krieg gab es keine Gewinner. Es gab nur Verlierer.  
Der Damm war gebrochen und du schluchztest laut auf, während immer mehr Tränen ihren Weg über deine Wangen fanden. Kurz zögerte ich, doch dann nahm ich dich in den Arm und wir teilten unsere Trauer miteinander. Arm in Arm, mitten im immer heftiger werdenden Regen, während auch das letzte bisschen Tageslicht verschwand und einer tiefen, mondlosen Schwärze Platz machte.

Schließlich, als alle Arbeit für heute draußen getan war und das Schloss samt seiner Bewohner langsam aber sicher in einen tiefen Schlaf glitt, stand ich langsam mit dir auf meinen Armen auf.  
Wir beide waren immer noch vollkommen Verdreckt und blutverschmiert, auch wenn man sich längst um unsere Verletzungen gekümmert hatte. Unsere zerrissene Kleidung war tropfnass und wir froren, doch das war nebensächlich. Tatsächlich ist mir das erst aufgefallen, als ich deinen zitternden Körper Richtung Kerker getragen hatte.  
Niemand kam uns entgegen und das war sicher auch besser so, mussten wir beide doch ein ziemlich erbärmliches Bild abgeben. Man hätte uns sicher sofort auf die Krankenstation gebracht, aber da wollte ich nicht hin und ich wusste, dass auch du den Ort verabscheutest. Zudem hatte Poppy genug mit wesentlich schwerer verletzten Patienten zu tun.  
Du selbst hattest auch nichts dazu gesagt, als ich dich in meine Quartiere brachte, statt zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Stattdessen hast du einfach deine Arme um meinen Hals gelegt und die Augen geschlossen und ich war froh drum. Ich wollte nicht, dass du jetzt alleine warst und ich selbst wollte auch nicht allein sein.  
Als wir schließlich in meinen Quartieren angekommen waren, hatte ich dich mit einem für dich viel zu großen Pyjama von mir ins Bad geschoben und du hast keinen Widerstand geleistet.  
Als ich die Tür wieder hinter mir schloss und hörte, wie die Dusche anging, trocknete und reinigte ich mich selbst notdürftig mit einem Zauber und wartete. Zauber schön und gut, aber ich brauchte dennoch dringend eine Dusche bevor ich schlafen gehen konnte.

Du hast dir Zeit gelassen beim Duschen und ich bin nach einigen Minuten, die mir vorkamen wie Stunden immer nervöser geworden. Als du dann nach 40 Minuten immer noch nicht aus dem Bad gekommen warst fing ich mir wirklich an Sorgen zu machen, und so klopfte ich an die Tür.  
„Harry, alles in Ordnung?"  
Du antwortetest mir nicht und so wiederholte ich das Klopfen und die Frage, doch wieder bekam ich keine Antwort.  
Alarmiert öffnete ich die Tür und trat in das warme Bad, dessen Luft von Wasserdampf geschwängert war.  
„Harry?" wiederholte ich mich erneut und trat vorsichtig zur Dusche, in der du dich immer noch befandest. Obwohl du schon so lange unter dem Wasserstrahl standest, hatte sich noch immer nicht der gesamte Dreck und alles Blut von deiner Haut gelöst und du machtest auch keine Anstalten etwas daran zu ändern.  
Das war das erste mal gewesen, das ich dich nackt gesehen habe und trotz der Situation hatte ich nicht anders gekonnt, als dich schnell zu mustern.  
Du warst von schlanker Statur, aber unter deiner Haut zeichneten sich fein und doch deutliche Muskeln ab. Obwohl du nun schon 17 Jahre zähltest, warst du fast einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als ich und deine sonst so sonnengeküste Haut war ein Tick zu blass, doch du sahst ziemlich gut aus. Poppy hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, als sie dich nach der Schlacht versorgt hatte, denn dort, wo vor kurzem noch größere und kleinere Wunden waren, sah man nur noch ein wenig gereizte Haut und bis auf ein paar blau Flecken warst du vollständig wiederhergestellt.

Auf einmal erklang deine Stimme und du holtest mich so aus meiner gedankenverloren Musterung.  
„Sie sollten Ihre Rüstung fallen lassen, Professor!" meintest du und mir fiel in dem Moment wahrscheinlich alles aus dem Gesicht. Woher wusstest du, dass ich eine Rüstung trug? Wusstest du, was ich war? Was sollte ich jetzt tun?  
Ich wusste es nicht, doch du warst ruhig und schienst keiner Panik nahe zu sein. Wenn du also sowieso schon Bescheid wusstest, würde es eh nichts mehr bringen sie aufrecht zu erhalten. Außerdem war ich magisch so erschöpft, dass es einer Wohltat gleichkäme sie fallen zu lassen und so tat ich, was du verlangtest.

Dir schien zu gefallen was du nun sahst, denn auf einmal lächeltest du und dieses Lächeln erreichte sogar deine Augen. Wir musterten uns für einen Moment und auf einmal stellte ich geschockt fest, dass mein Körper auf dich reagierte.  
Beschämt senkte ich meinen Blick zu Boden, auch wenn du davon sehr wahrscheinlich gar nichts mitbekommen hattest, und wollte das Bad verlassen.  
Du hattest gerade in einem Krieg um dein Leben gekämpft, viele deiner Freunde und andere Menschen sterben sehen und warst generell völlig am Ende. Das mein Körper trotz dieser Situation und dem doch recht erbärmlichen Zustand, in dem wir uns beide befanden, auf dich reagierte, irritierte mich maßlos und ich schämte mich auch dafür.

„Bleib nicht mehr allzu lange im Bad. Du solltest dich ausruhen und schlafen." sagte ich und hatte schon die Hand an der Türklinke, als du einfach aus der Dusche stiegst, mein Handgelenk nahmst und mich samt meiner Klamotten unter den warmen Wasserstrahl zogst.  
Ich war einfach zu überrumpelt gewesen, um mich dagegen zu wehren und da fingst du auch schon an, mit geschickten fingern die Knöpfe meiner Robe zu öffnen.  
„Harry, Moment. Ich denke nicht, dass-" fing ich schwach an zu protestieren, doch du legtest einfach deine Lippen auf die meinen und ersticktest so meinen Protest effektiv.

Zu Anfang war ich noch sehr unsicher. Er erschien mir einfach nicht richtig, deine momentane Schwäche auszunutzen und jetzt mit dir zu schlafen, aber du warst erstaunlich bestimmend in dem, was du tatest.  
Was wir taten war erregend, aber langsam und sanft. Wir wuschen uns gegenseitig den Deck und das immer noch an uns haftende Blut von den Körpern und ignorierten die Erektionen zuerst vollkommen.  
Als wir beide sauber waren, begannen wir uns zu küssen und ließen unsere Hände wandern, trockneten uns nach einiger Zeit ab und verlegten unser Spiel ins Bett.  
Du warst feurig in deinem Tun, hast dich mir hingegeben und wir beide hatten dieses sanfte Liebesspiel in vollen Zügen genossen.  
Es war keine Liebe im Spiel gewesen, von keiner Seite aus, doch wir hatten es beide gebraucht. Es war befremdlich für mich gewesen, dass wir gerade in dieser Situation miteinander schliefen, wo doch gerade erst so viel Leid geschehen war. Doch im Nachhinein verstand ich, dass genau das der Grund war, weshalb wir zusammen im Bett landeten.  
Wir hatten uns in der Lust, die wir uns gegenseitig schenkten verloren und uns an den Gefühlen, die wir empfanden festgeklammert. Wir brauchten einen Beweis, dass wir noch lebten und das wir nach all den Morden noch zu sanften Handeln fähig waren.

Den Sex, den wir an diesem Abend hatten, war von vielen Gefühlen geprägt gewesen, nicht zuletzt von Verzweiflung.

~*~*~Flashback Ende~*~*~

Die Schlacht von Hogwarts ist nun schon über ein Jahr her und du wiederholst nun das siebte Jahr. Seit dieser einen, fast schon seltsamen Nacht bist du immer wieder gekommen. Entweder, um mit mir zu reden, oder um mit mir in einer Welt aus Lust einzutauchen.  
Niemals haben wir uns getroffen und sowohl geredet, als auch Sex gehabt.

Es gab immer eine ganz klare Grenze. Der Sex ging nie über das Körperliche hinaus, ebenso wie unsere Gespräche nie über Freundschaft hinaus gingen.  
Doch nun? Nun war das anders. Ich weiß nicht, wann du für mich mehr wurdest als ein Freund. Ich weiß nur, dass ich auf einmal feststellte, dass es mir weh tat, wenn ich nach jeder Nacht, die wir gemeinsam verbrachten alleine aufwachte.  
Es kam so langsam, so schleichend, dass ich nicht mitbekam, wie ich mich in dich verliebte. Es war, als hättest du jedes mal, wenn du für eine Nacht kamst und dann wieder gingst ein Teil von mir mitgenommen. Ein Teil, der bei jedem mal immer größer wurde.  
Ich habe mein Herz an dich verloren, doch das war nie Teil der Abmachung gewesen.

Ich weiß, ich hätte es spätestens in dem Moment beenden müssen, in dem mir auffiel, dass ich dich schon längst zu lieben begonnen hatte.  
Ich weiß es und ich habe es schon damals gewusst, doch kann ich nicht aufhören.  
Du hast mich süchtig nach dir gemacht. Deine Stimme, dein Geruch, dein Lächeln. Alles an dir fesselt mich. Du bannst den Schmerz in mir. Bringst eine Seite in mir zum Vorscheine, die ich längst verloren glaubte.

Wieder legen sich deine Lippen auf die meinen. Sanft, spielerisch. Du hast bemerkt, dass ich mit meinen Gedanken kurz woanders war und wirst ein wenig fordernder.  
Kleidung fällt zu Boden und unser Atem beschleunigt sich langsam aber sicher. Immer mehr Haut wird enthüllt und als wir schließlich beide nackt sind, stockt mir wie so oft schon bei deinem Anblick der Atem. Wie kann ein Wesen nur so schön sein?  
Sanft drücke ich dich auf die Couch und beuge mich über dich. Ich küsse jedes Fleckchen Haut, deine Lippen, dein Hals, deine Brust und dann wieder deine Lippen, während du deine Hände wandern lässt.  
Dann verharre ich und sehe dich einfach nur an. Ich mag deinen Anblick, wenn deine Wangen gerötet und dein Atem beschleunigt ist und ich liebe es, wenn du mich aus lustverschleierten Augen vertrauensvoll ansiehst.  
Du vertraust mir, dass weiß ich und es gibt kaum etwas, was mich euphorischer werden lässt als dieses Wissen.  
Du vertraust mir, dass ich weiß was ich tue, wenn du dich fallen lässt, wenn du mich alles mit dir machen lässt, wenn du mich meine Zähne in deiner Hauptschlagader versenken und mich deinen Blutkreislauf kontrollieren lässt.

Sanft beginne ich dich zu weiten und du schnurrst auf, drückst deinen Rücken in Genuss durch.  
Ich will dich. Ich will dich ganz! Aber ich weiß, dass ich nie mehr als deinen Körper und deine Freundschaft kriegen werde. Ich sollte mich mit dem, was du bereit bist zu geben zufrieden stellen, aber du bist für mich wie eine Droge. Jetzt wo ich etwas von dir habe, will ich mehr.  
Ich will dich ganz.  
Ich will deine Liebe.  
Doch das ist unerreichbar für mich. Ich weiß, wenn ich morgen wieder aufwache, werde ich alleine sein und das lässt mich verzweifeln.

Auf einmal reicht mir das sanfte, langsame Spiel nicht mehr. Ich brauche dich jetzt, sofort. Habe auch keine Zeit mehr sanft zu sein. Ich will dich besitzen, du sollst zu Meinem werden.  
Zumindest dein Körper soll Mein werden. Zumindest diese Nacht.

Deine Augen weiten sich für einen Moment vor Überraschung.  
Liegt es nur daran, dass ich auf einmal so grob werde oder hast du die Verzweiflung in meinen Augen gesehen?  
Ich weiß es nicht, doch du lächelst mich wieder sanft an, so, wie du es immer tust, wenn du meine Zweifel zerstreust, und legst deine Beine um meine Hüfte.  
Ich bin froh, dass du mich nicht zu stoppen versuchst, denn ich bin zu tief in einem Strudel aus Verzweiflung und Lust gefangen. Ich könnte nicht aufhören. Nicht jetzt!  
Doch du ergibst dich mir, so wie du es stets tust. Du lässt mich dich führen und folgst mir ohne zu zögern. Du übergibst mir deinen Körper, legst ihn ohne Zweifel in meine Hände.  
Doch, mein dunkler Engel, weißt du, dass du meine Seele in Händen hältst? Weißt du, welche Macht du über mich hast?

Mit einem einzigen, gezielten Stoß nehme ich dich in Besitz und sehe dich aus entschuldigenden Augen an, doch dass siehst du nicht. Du hast deine Augen geschlossen, denn Schmerz und Lust kämpfen um ihre Vorherrschaft.  
Ich warte, verharre ruhig in dir, bis du deine Augen wieder öffnest, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, doch du brauchst nur einen kleinen Moment.  
Als sich deine Lider wieder heben und deine immer noch vor Lust verhangenen Smaragde offenbaren, fange ich wieder an mich zu bewegen. Meine Stöße sind fieberhaft, hart und unersättlich, doch wie immer folgst du meinen Vorgaben.  
Nach nur zwei oder drei Sekunden lässt du dich von meiner Hektik, meiner Verzweiflung anstecken und kommst mir ebenso gierig entgegen.  
Unser Beisammensein, welches so unglaublich sanft begonnen hatte, wird immer gröber, fordernder, verzweifelter und kommt in seiner Heftigkeit zum Schluss hin fast einer Vergewaltigung gleich, doch nehme ich meinen Blick keinen Moment von deinem Gesicht. Ich will dich nicht verletzen, will sichergehen, dass du diesen Akt trotz meiner groben Behandlung genießen kannst und ich bin erleichtert, dass ich nichts außer Lust in deinem Gesicht lesen kann.

Der Höhepunkt kommt uns in einem rasantem Tempo entgegen und du machst deine Augen wieder auf, während du deinen Kopf zur Seite legst. Eine Stille Aufforderung und ich komme ihr mit Vorfreude nach.  
Im völligen Gegensatz zu den harten, fast schon brutalen Stößen, mit denen ich dich nehme, verbeiße ich mich sanft, ja eigentlich schon zögernd in deinem Hals und augenblicklich ist es um uns beide geschehen.  
Der unvergleichliche Geschmack deines Blutes und der allumfassende Orgasmus erfüllen mein Sein, während ich erschöpft auf dir niedersinke und du mich mit deinen Armen umfängst.

Ich zieh mich nach einer Weile aus dir zurück, vorsichtig diesmal und verschließe die Bisswunde an deinem Hals, ehe ich mich neben dich lege und deinen schlanken Körper an mich ziehen möchte. Doch etwas lässt mich zögern. Etwas ist falsch, doch ich komme nicht sofort darauf.  
„Harry?" frage ich sanft nach, doch du antwortest nicht. Du drehst nicht mal deinen Kopf in meine Richtung. Das ist falsch! Warum siehst du mich nicht an?  
„Harry?" frage ich noch einmal und kann meine Unsicherheit nicht aus meiner Stimme bannen.  
„Oh Merlin, Harry. Habe ich dir weh getan?" Wieder antwortest du mir nicht und meine anfängliche Unsicherheit wird zu Angst.  
Ich war zu grob gewesen! Viel zu grob. Ich hatte ihm weh getan.  
Vorsichtig strecke ich meine Hand nach deinem Gesicht aus und drehe es an deinem Kinn zu mir. Deine Augen schwimmen in Tränen und eine Welle des Selbsthasses ergreift mich mit ungeahnter Kraft.  
Ich habe dich verletzt. Habe dir wehgetan. Dir, das wichtigste und wertvollste in meinem Leben. Mir wird schlecht als ich daran denke, wie brutal ich eben war. Wie habe ich das nur tun können? Wieso ist mir nicht aufgefallen, dass ich dir so sehr wehgetan habe, dass du jetzt kurz davor stehst zu weinen?  
Meine Angst wird zu Panik, doch auf einmal runzelst du verständnislos die Stirn.  
„Sev, was ist mit dir? Warum bist du auf einmal so blass?" fragst du und klingst jetzt selbst panisch.  
„Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun." flüstere ich heiser und dein Blick wird wenn möglich noch verständnisloser.  
„Du hast mir nicht weh getan!" reist du mich aus dem aufwallenden Strudel des Selbsthasses und nun bin ich es, der dich irritiert ansieht, doch kann ich in deinen Augen nur Wahrheit erkennen.  
„Wieso... wieso sahst du dann gerade eben so... so verletzt und … ängstlich aus?" frage ich um Worte ringend und wieder erscheinen eben jene Gefühle auf deinem Gesicht.  
„Ich..." nun bist du es, der nicht weiß, was er sagen soll und ich ziehe dich an meine Brust und fange an dich im Nacken zu kraulen.  
Ich weiß, dass du es magst dort gekrault zu werden und ich weiß ebenso, dass du dich gleich von mir losmachen wirst, um zu gehen.  
Liebe ist nicht Teil unserer Abmachung und nur Menschen, die sich liebten kuschelten nach dem Sex.  
Kurz beiße ich die Zähne zusammen. Ich will nicht, dass du gehst.

Du verspannst dich und entgegen aller Vernunft, festige ich meine Umarmung um dich noch. Einen Moment verharren wir beide so angespannt, ehe du dich gegen mich sacken lasst und auch aus meinem Körper langsam wieder die Spannung weicht. Du bist noch hier. Nie bist du bis jetzt geblieben, wenn ich anfing dich zu kraulen und ich kann nicht sagen, was heute anders ist, aber ich bin froh darum. Ich möchte dich noch ein bisschen bei mir haben.  
„Du was?" frage ich und fordere dich so auf weiter zu sprechen. Ich will wissen, weshalb du traurig bist, damit ich es ändern kann, wenn es in meiner Macht steht.

Wieder tritt eine kurze Pause ein, ehe du den Mut findest auszusprechen, wovor du solche Angst zu haben scheinst.  
„Ich habe mich nicht an unsere Abmachung gehalten!" flüsterst du leise und ich kann es wahrscheinlich nur deshalb verstehen, weil ich kein Mensch bin.  
Es dauert ein bisschen, bis das Gesagte wirklich mein Gehirn zu erreichen scheint, doch dann stockt mir der Atem und ich halte unwillkürlich auch meine Hand still, die dich bis eben gekrault hatte.  
Du verspannst dich wieder und ich kann Tränen an meiner Brust fühlen.  
Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Meinst du DIE Abmachung? Weinst du, weil du denkst ich würde dich nun wegschicken?  
Ein bisschen unsicher, doch es mir nicht anmerken lassend, hebe ich dein Kinn ein wenig an, damit ich dich ansehen kann, doch du weichst mir mit deinen Augen aus.  
„Harry. Meinst du DIE Abmachung? Unsere Übereinkunft?" frage ich sicherheitshalber nochmal nach und du nickst nur, immer noch ohne meinen Blick zu begegnen.  
Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf meinem Gesicht aus und du musst es aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen haben, denn nun schaust du mich an.  
„Hm, Harry." schnurre ich und lächle noch ein bisschen mehr, als dir ein Schauer über den Rücken läuft. „Ich fürchte ich hab mich auch nicht ganz an die Abmachung gehalten!" offenbare ich dir immer noch schnurrend und deine Augen werden Tellergroß. Die Frage in ihnen ist nur zu offensichtlich, doch du scheinst dich nicht zu trauen, sie laut auszusprechen, also antworte ich dir so.  
„Ich liebe dich!" sage ich das, was ich dir schon so lange sagen will und es scheint mir, als würde in deinem Gesicht die Sonne aufgehen.  
Ich habe dich schon so lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen, dass ich unweigerlich befreit auflachen muss.  
Du bist glücklich. Du bist glücklich, weil ich dich liebe! Erwartungsvoll sehe ich dich an, und du tust mir den Gefallen wohl nur zu gerne.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Sev!"


End file.
